One last mission?
by MickieD2468
Summary: The 2nd war of the Giants is done but the 7 have one more mission; They must find a very powerful demigod that has just shown up on the gods' radar. The 7 think this is going to be easy. However, the certain demigod doesn't want to be found. A leo/OC love story later on. Rated T just in case.
1. Mornin' neighbor!

Backside of the story and more of a summary: The 2nd war of the Giants is done but the 7 have one more mission; They must find a very powerful demigod that has just shown up on the gods radar. They think this is going to be easy. However, the certain demigod doesn't want to be found. And the demigod is also resourceful and smart, a dangerous combo for the 7 to try and find.

Leo has always been the odd man out. When they arrive at the place to find the powerful demigod who doesn't want to found without a fight, they meet two girls. One of them has caught Leo's eyes and he doesn't seem to be able to get her out of his mind, no matter how annoying she can be with her wit and sarcasm. No matter how "mind-boggling" she is to him. That didn't matter. All she had to do was smile or look at him with those eyes and his heart was, metaphorically of course, set ablaze.

OH! And I don't own any of the characters that Rick Riordan made but I do own my characters and the story plot line.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Mornin' neighbor!**

**3rd person - the dorms of Hamplin Academy for Children Without Parents**

"O'great and powerful blond one! Must we go to school today? Can't we just sleep?" Mickie De Tocqueville groaned from her bed.

A laugh came from the bathroom and Melissa came out, hair wrapped in a Disney princess towel. She wore the extremely short skirted cheerleader uniform. She was a blonde with light skin and hazel eyes. It was an on going joke about how she the stereotypical looking cheerleader. Mickie loved to poke fun at her b/c well... she wasn't very smart and was kinda ditzy but Mickie loved having her as a best friend.

"Mick, we gotta. You know that."

Mickie was still in bed. Her dark brown hair was sprawled everywhere, pj's consisting of a The Dark Knight t-shirt and black sports shorts. She was tan and her eyes were closed, hiding the dark brown hues that were usually looking around curiously.

"But whhhyyyyy?" A muffled cry came as she stuffed her face into her pillow again.

Melissa laughed again. "Because we aren't all natural born geniuses! Now get off your lazy butt! We're going to be late! How on earth are you going to put that geniusness to good use if you're sleeping in bed?!" She pulled Mickie's blanket off and Mickie groaned. She propped her head up on her crossed arms.

"Cruel witch! Why must I have to deal with the ups and downs of the average teenage life when if I were aloud to show my genius, they'd be astounded and comply to freeing me from the stupidity!" Her stomach growled. "Then again, I hear college food sucks... so, I guess I'll stay."

Melissa sighed and continued doing her makeup. "Why on earth aren't you in drama class with me? You'd make a wonderful actor."

"Actress, my dear Watson."

"Oh shut up and get ready!"

"In a hurry to see Sherlock I suppose?"

A pillow hurled across the room as Mickie ducked into the bathroom. Melissa shook her head and started to curl it with a curling iron.

"What on earth am I going to do with her?"

There was a moment of silence before an answer came in the form of a yell from the bathroom.

"FEED ME!"

**Mickie's POV - In her brain (kinda)**

I guess I have a lot of explaining to do before the story continues. At least, I think so and it's not often I'm wrong. Humble ain't I?

So, I'm Mickie, if you haven't guessed that. Mickayla Jo De Tocqueville is my full name but I rarely get called Mickayla. It doesn't "suit" me according to just about everyone.

As you read before, Melissa Elizabeth Watson is my roommate. She's one of a the true friends I got here at this academy. She's a lot different than me but we both have the same problem.

We are demigods.

I am going to assume you know what that is and understand the "stories or myths" about the Gods (and goddesses) having half-mortal children and pissing each other off. Well, that's what we are. Half-mortal children I mean. Melissa is the daughter of Aphrodite. Didn't shock me when I heard. It was kinda obvious there was something different about her in the way she was. I spotted it easily because well, I've come from a long line of demigods. It's kinda sick in a sense sometimes. If you really think about it, all demigods are related and all gods are related sooo... yeah... not getting into that... But anywho! I will now attempt to explain my lineage...

My great, great, great, great, great grandma had THREE kids with Zeus (They got busy..). Kid's names are Sawyer, Clid, and Sariah.

Sawyer has kid with Aphrodite. Kid's named Clara. She would be my great great great grandma. Clid has kid with mortal women, Anna. Kid's named Annaline. Sariah has kid with Ares. Kid's named Derek.

Ok. Odd right? They didn't even know they were demigods! And thus it continued...

Annaline has a normal mortal husband. However, there was some kinda affair and both Clara and Annaline ended up having kids with said mortal husband. The two cousins ditch said douche bag and raised the six kids together. Their names were Conner, Jenna, Hanna, Tyler, Tanner, and Becca.

Derek, cousin of Clara and Annaline, goes to war and loses all memories after getting shot in the head and living to tell the tale (mostly because he is the son of Ares). Jenna, the oldest daughter of Clara, at age 18, runs away and marries (for his money), Derek. They have four kids. Clara, Alex, Adam, and Cici.

I'm sorry about how disturbing that is. I told you this wasn't pretty, Are you getting this all though? We're almost done!

My great, great grandfather is Alex. He falls in love with Athena and together they have one child, Mary.

Mary (my grandma) fell in love with a mortal man, Thomas. But before they were married, Apollo seduces her and causes her to become pregnant. She insists its rape and Thomas, being so in love with her, listens. The baby is born, they name her Abby and raise her as their own. Abby grows up and becomes a marine biologist. And you know what that means. The ocean. And where there is ocean, there is Poseidon.

This is where I come in! Poseidon and my mom "fall deeply in love" and have me. That's right. I'm the daughter of Poseidon.

So to sums things up.

I am the great, great, great, great, great grandchild of Zeus.

I am the great, great, great, great grandchild of Aphrodite.

I am the great, great, great, great grandchild of Ares too.

I am the great granddaughter of Athena.

I am the granddaughter of Apollo.

AND

I am the daughter of Poseidon.

Yeah... what a headache!

So I'm... special to say the least. My mom died last year and I've been going to Hamplin ever since. And I'm a lot different than everyone else. I am also a cheerleader like Melissa but I have the highest grades in the school and am the reigning champion in Academic Triathlon. I participate in soccer and track where I have to dumb down my talent so not to bring too much attention to myself. Did I mention I am partially asian and French too? Nevermind. I'm not getting to that. Though I will say no one can tell what I am, ethnicity wise because I'm almost everything besides African, German and a few others. Too much work to name everything. Oh, I am extremely lazy because I have no challenge besides trying to avoid the stupids and ditzes (besides Melissa). And it doesn't help that I have powers that I don't know of yet. They tend to pop up whenever they so want or choose to. So far I can control water and wind. Controlling the wind, however, takes a TON of concentration (I have only a smidgen of Zeus in me). I'm intelligent (Athena) and told I am pretty (Aphrodite). Oh! I can talk to horses... sooo yeah! Thanks Dad!

That's Mickie! Sorry if you were bored out of your mind or if you fell asleep or if your brains have exploded. I thought I'd tell you this before things get ugly. Which they will. Nothing is simple in the life of a demigod!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and liked! Don't hesitate to give me negative reviews! I will try my best to get out new chapters!


	2. The new mission is given

**Chapter 3- The hunt for a girl**

**3rd person POV - In Camp Half-Blood**

Do you ever have those days that everything feels normal and then bang! You hit a wall, fall backwards, land in some mud, and kill the cat?

That's how it was for the 7 all the time. You know. Jason, and Percy, and Annabeth, and Piper, and Hazel, and Frank, and Leo?

Well the Second giants war had ended with a bang and the two camps now often mingled though still separated by distance. However, everyone could go to both and meet and talk to anyone they chose to. The 7 were having a regular day. Just going through the regular routine. Swimming, training, eating, laughing and working. Everything was fine...

"STOP SHOOTING ME!"

Piper ran into the big house as Leo and Jason came after her, large super soakers in hand. They determined to "destroy" the enemy (whom wasn't happy btw).

"ANNABETH! MAKE THEM STOP!"

Annabeth looked up, amused, from her book. She was sitting on a chair in the large library. She watched a breathless Piper stop at the doorway. Annabeth put her book down, sighed, and said,

"Piper, why don't you charmspeak them to stop?"

Piper froze and looked up at Annabeth as though a lightning bolt had hit her (no pun intended).

"BOYS STOP IT!"

There was a squeal and yelling as the two boys tried to stop their top-speed-running pace only to crash onto poop Piper. The pile slid into the room and Annabeth was close to having a heart attack as water flew everywhere.

"No! You're going to get the books we-"

Annabeth didn't finish her sentence as the water disappeared. Percy was on the ground in the doorway, laughing his butt off, super soaker next to him. Frank and Hazel came running in as well. They had heard to commotion and looked so confused that everyone started laughing. The moment was short lived as Chiron appeared and said "Children, you'll want to come with me."

Annabeth, Hazel and Frank were to 1st to sober up and scolded the others for continuing to laugh. Once they had stopped too, they made their way to the meeting room where Chiron was patiently waiting, as usual.

They took their seats and Chiron began to talk.

"I have a quest for you to complete."

Some began to protest but were silenced when Chiron raised his hand.

"I know it's only been a few months since what had happened. And I know many of you are tired and have been pushed to your limits. Maybe even feel overused because of the many wars we've had now. I suppose quest isn't such a proper word but instead, mission or favor would have been more suffice."

He paused before continuing.

"There is a very important demigod that has suddenly showed up on the radar of the gods. Whoever the person is, they are very powerful and have somehow remained quite hidden. The problem that the gods and myself are having is that we do not have even the slightest idea of who this person even is. Not even a gender. For all we know, it could just be a glitch. We are not sure. However, we do know the estimated whereabouts of this person."

"Chiron?"

Chiron looked up at Jason.

"Where are was going? And for how long this time?"

"Jason! Don't be impatient! This is important!" Piper scolded. Jason had become rather impatient since the end of the war. He was afraid of his life being turned upside down again. He had often said that he feels like he's been in the washer and that it's finally stopped. He didn't want another job to do.

"No Piper, he's quite right," Chiron said, "We are asking the 7 of you to go the Hamplin Academy for Children Without Parents and find this person. If nothing is found within the next school year, then we will call it a glitch and bring you home."

"A whole school year?!" Jason said, outraged at the idea.

"Hasn't school already started?" Annabeth whispered to herself, confused at the idea.

"NO! Not another school!" Leo and Percy internally groaned. Of course, with more profane language.

"Yes, I'm afraid we have to be sure. His or her family line has basically been completely hidden from view and it's unclear about how he or she is so powerful yet has stayed under the radar."

Jason sighed but surprised everyone by saying "I'm in." Everyone nodded and mumbled agreement.

It'd be off to school they'd go. They continued to listen to Chiron as he gave them more details such as how arrangements had been made and how the school/home worked.

While the information was being given out, Percy felt troubled. But he didn't know why.


	3. With change, comes trouble

**Chapter 5- With change, comes trouble**

**Mickie's POV - Dining hall**

I've been content with how my life has become for about the past 6 months. Hamplin has a way of doing that to you. Since its basically an orphanage for the older, unwanted, neglected kids, we are given a consistent schedule that doesn't change very often. Its rather dull sometimes but I've come to think of it as an predictable schedule that has a rhythm.

However, I am always bored and unchallenged. The education provided is dull, standard things you could read and learn. Teachers barely ever actually try to have a teaching plan. As long as 60% of the kids pass the final exams, then they will continue as they are. I wish that headmaster would allow me to leave, to a school for higher intelligence or maybe even college. I'm not THAT young where I would look out of place! And just because I'm a demigod doesn't mean that monsters will find me easily. They never have before, I don't see why that would change now unless my powers increase for no reason...

ANYWHO, The layout of the building was in one of the copy-cat castles that looked like one found in Scotland but is in the very top of Minnesota; right on the border of Canada. It's very secluded; the nearest town or McDonalds is 400 miles away and nobody really visits it. There isn't a reason to. It's near lake, which isn't marked so it doesn't have an official name. We like to call it The Black Lake though b/c we like to think about it being close to what hogwarts is but 10x less fun and exciting. Sorry, I sound soo boring right now..Sooo I'll get back to what time it is right now.

Its dinner time (AKA my favorite time of the day). Melissa and I are late (AKA I am TERRIBLE at keeping a schedule). Like, so late that we didn't even have time to change out of our horseback riding uniforms. Melissa was messier than me because the horses never seemed to enjoy her on their back. They adored me however and I can speak to them. I had been teaching Melissa how to ride and lost track of the time. Now we were running doing the halls, hands still gloved and carrying our helmets.

"late, late, late, lat-"

"Melissa shhh! We'll never get in there unseen if you don't-"

We rushed in to find all 500 sets of eyes upon us. That wasn't normal.

Our headmaster sighed and said "Melissa, Mickayla. How lovely of you to join us."

Standing with him were 7 kids. Three girls and four boys. Newcomers. Just what this school needed. They must be a group that knows each other. Most likely won't venture outwards. *sigh* no chance at real new _intelligent_ friends.

"Sorry sir. It won't happen again. Promise." Melissa said next to me, blushing a deep red. You would think she would be used to this by now.

"Melissa! Don't make promises we can't keep! Sorry Mr. Collins. We lost track of time and Melissa fell off her horse." I said with a cocky smile. Melissa stepped on my foot. I continued to smile.

Magically, my dear headmaster, of course, fell for it.

"Again! My goodness! Melissa come here! You poor little dear!"

I hid a smirk and lead her up there. She now was relaxing, knowing my plan. My antics should be known by her by now. I still whispered to her however, "act." She downed a smile as we made it to him. The other tables had gone back to ideal chit chat, knowing me and my antics. Of course there were some of the other trouble makers who were looking at me with admiration. They often came to me for help with getting out of a jam which I did unless they pissed me off or had any other things I didn't like about them.

"Oh dear! Come here, oh you poor thing!" My big hearted, pushover headmaster stiffly made his way to her. "Are you hurt? Do you need some water? Anything at all?"

I rubbed her arm acting as though I was soothing her and hid a pinch to her arm. She took my cue.

She burst into tears and started into her story of how she fell and how it wasn't the horse's fault and how brave I was. She was totally milking it and I was proud. I looked around the room and noticed the 7 newbies still standing there. They seemed unsure and awkward so I decided to be a good human being for once. HA! That even sounded funny in my head!

Pulling away from my little apprentice and the headmaster (whom was now calling for the nurse and chef to get Melissa whatever she please. AKA Party in my dorm tonight!), I walked to them.

"Hey."

The girl with the braid and the blond noticed. Braid smiled nervously and responded.

"Hi?"

I smiled back.

"Sorry about the performance. You guys can probably just go ask Bob for a table and Benito for food and they'll take care of you. Mr. Collins is great and all but... he's a bit scatter brained so he's probably already forgotten that you're standing here. And no doubt you're hungry right?"

The girl w/ the braid smiled and said "Yeah. Thanks. I'm Piper by the way." She stuck out a hand and we shook. Hmmm maybe I was wrong about not making new friends...

"And I'm Annabeth." We shook as well.

"Mickie. Nice to meet ya. Now you better go eat something before its gone."

I turned to go when the blond... uh... Annabeth! said "Wait!"

I turned and realized our exchange hadn't gone unnoticed by the other people one with them. They were now studying me and looked confused.

"Uh yeah?" I said cocking my head to one side and raising an eyebrow.

"Uh... I know this is weird but would you like to join us at our table?"

I was surprised but understood. They wanted to get an inside girl who knows the loops to teach them. I laughed lightly and said

"You wanna learn the ropes and stuff of the school I'm guessing."

She looked surprised that I understood and opened her mouth to speak. But I shook my head, and said

"No need to explain yourself. I totally get it. So sure, if you guys aren't repulsed by horse smell and dirt."

Annabeth smiled and Piper laughed.

I smirked and said "Join you guys in a minute. I have to go save Melissa. She's running out of things to ask for."


	4. The 1st dinner PART ONe

**Chapter 6- Dinner conversations go off course PART 1**

**Leo's POV - Still dinner time**

What just happened?

Ok. Timeout! BIG TIME T! I need to recollect my thoughts. Where did my coolness go? I must have looked like a complete dope to that girl! Letting Annabeth and Piper do the talking! Where did my smoothness go? I'm Leo, the ladies man! ALL DA LADIES LOVE LEO! I invented scrawny! I invented following around like a puppy! How could I not talk to her?!

She was really, _really _pretty.

Even when she was a mess, she seemed to be carelessly perfect still. She had confidence, that's for sure. Attractive on her, scary on Annabeth. She wore no make up and she was dirty. WAIT! NO! I DID NOT SAY THAT! GODS! UGH... Damn- I mean dang- filter must be broken... Gosh darnnit...

Wait! Now she's coming with her blond friend, who looks pretty too. Ok Leo. PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN! All da ladies love ya! Just talk to them! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

"Come, we talked to Chef Benito and Bob. They have set us a table and plenty of food. Melissa made sure of that, didn't you dear?" The girl said teasingly to the blond one.

The blond one, who I guess is named Melissa, smiled and said "Have I pleased my teacher?"

The "teacher" grinned and said "My apprentice you have learned very well."

They laughed and turned and started to walk away. I am so confused and amazed that it's not even funny right now. I don't think I'm the only one confused though. Sooo that makes me feel better!

"Uh..." Frank started to say.

The dark haired one looked over her shoulder, "You guys coming?"

Annabeth was, of course, the 1st to get over the shock. It was weird we should be used to this..."Oh! Yes! Come on."

We all followed the to a long table that had a ton of food on it. My stomach was rumbling and had been since the "headmaster" started speaking and introducing us. He was giving everyone almost our complete life stories here and I was like stop stop stop st- I thought it was the most wonderful thing in the world when they came storming in, saving us from our embarrassment. Then she ingeniously sets that headmaster into a fit. I'm rambling again... I shut up...

"Well I hate this part of a conversation but its necessary. I'm Mickie. Who are you people?" Everyone started taking seats.

Annabeth smiled and said "Well this is-" My time has come, my time is now!

I slid in the chair next to Mickie, stealing it from Piper (whom now looked like she was going to murder me) and cut Annabeth off.

"I am Leo, your dream guy, and your performance was, may I say, impressive."

Mickie smirked. "If you think that was impressive, you obviously haven't done much fun stuff. So I don't think you're awesome to be my dream guy," she said, using air quotes when she said dream guy.

My jaw dropped but before I could go into my completely awesome "Leo is awesome" speech, Jason cut me off!

"I'm Jason. Don't mind Leo. He's... crazy."

She smiled. "Nice to meet ya. And I'm afraid he is. Entirely bonkers. But, though I just met you, I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are." She took a sip of milk while smiling. Her brown eyes looking delighted. Everyone who wasn't talking was stuffing their face with the MOST DELISH FOOD I HAVE EATEN SINCE WE LEFT CAMP.

I choked and start coughing really hard. Wait! *COUGHING* STOP EVERYTHING! *COUGHING* Did she just? Did-what-no way! She just quoted Alice in Wonderland! I'M IN LOVE.

She must have noticed my attempts to quiet my coughing or maybe my heating up face because she laughed and said "Yes, yes I did."

Melissa was trying really hard not to laugh, next to Hazel, whom was also smiling. Frank was sitting across from Mickie so he stuck out a hand and said "Frank."

"That was quite frank, Frank." She said smirking as she shook his hand. Hazel found that funny and laughed. Almost spilling her milk. Mickie grinned at her.

"Glad somebody has a sense of humor here too. What's your name?"

"Oh! Hazel!" Hazel was sitting in front of me so she could reach Mickie. They also shook hands.

"HEY!" I said outraged. I was funny too! And dang! How come everyone else gets to touch her!? WAIT! UGH I DID IT AGAIN...

Mickie chose to ignore me (THANK GODS b/c I would have said something embarrassing...) as Percy coughed to get her attention.

"I'm Percy Jackson."

"Oh lookie here! A last name! That's lovely to hear, Mr. Jackson."

Embarrassed, the rest of us started mumbling our last names out too. I felt quite offended still so I was going to say something (Something ingenious I tell you now) BUT Annabeth (who was sitting next to Percy) beat me!

"Where did Melissa go?"

I looked at the spot Melissa had been before and noticed she wasn't there. The others seemed to do the same. Mickie laughed and said "Oh she's probably making her rounds. Something I probably should be doing but you people are much to fascinating to observe."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Rounds?"

Mickie seemed to realize that we might have no clue what that is. She blushed slightly and said "Wellllll... she's just off talking to different tables. She'll be back when desserts are sent out. Don't be surprised if she has dragged some people with her. However, I'll let you learn the reason why we do our rounds on your own. It's something that you're opinion of us would be changed if you knew. I prefer learning about you first before you know me, if that's not too much of a problem with you. So where you guys from? You're accents are all different but you seem close. Different orphanages?"

Annabeth, of course, took these questions in a heartbeat. We had been at a different orphanage together for a little bit before it burnt down. It was in New york. yata yata yata. She'd make a great spy if she wanted to. I let myself zone out and look around to see if I could spot Melissa. It was obvious most of the tables were stereotyped. Nerds in the corner, Jocks and Cheerleaders in another, the oddballs, us new kids and unofficial tour guides, the horse people, environmentalists, the hippies. But I spotted Melissa sitting at a table roughly like our own with about 6 other kids. One guy had jet black hair, another was a ginger, one had vibrant green eyes and the last guy was very short sitting at the table in comparison to the others. There were two other girls (besides Melissa). One had brown hair and the other had on army gear? They didn't seem to have a stereotype to fit. hmm... Curious. And when there is curiosity, Leo MUST know! I turned to ask Mickie who they were but... she was gone!

"Huh?"

Jason nudged me, and grinning said "Welcome back from space Captain Clueless!"

Everyone laughed at my expense... again... Piper took pity on me...

"She left to go fetch Melissa, as she puts it." I peeked back and yup! She was over there, out of the blue even though a moment ago she hadn't been. How.. gosh I'm an idiot.

"Oh..."

We all continued our meals. It was good! I was eating a cheeseburger that must have had some ambrosia in it! I swear! That is how good it was. I looked up from my food and up and down the table. The layout was like so.

Annabeth Percy Frank Hazel Melissa

Piper Jason Mickie Leo

I thought I'd mention that.


End file.
